far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Lodestone
Lodestone is a massive planet sized asteroid of unknown origin, discovered and co-opted as the homeworld for House Pyxis around the time they split from House Vela, playing an instrumental part in their ability and motivation to do so. Closed ecology habitats appear to be built into and upon the body of the asteroid, comprised of curious material and germane interstellar dust. The structure on the whole is ripe with mystery; on the surface reside fourteen irregularly spaced, strangely engineered habitats, two of which have been restored and retrofitted for Human habitation; It behaves as though it has a star-scale gravity well for purposes of interstellar travel, despite having surface gravity roughly akin to a small planet; and it is equipped with drive that allows it shift its drivespace coordinates as though the whole system were "moving", but it does not physically move. These things, among many others, make Lodestone a mysterious but powerful asset with untold number of secrets still waiting to be uncovered. It also makes it the perfect Home for the peculiar nobles of House Pyxis. Physical Appearance and Characteristics From a distance, the Lodestone appears to be an unremarkable asteroid of a highly non-spherical shape averaging an approximate diameter of 11.9 miles/19 km. Visually, it has been compared to ancient photos of Deimos, a moon orbiting the now lost planet of Mars. On closer inspection it quickly becomes apparent exactly how much of the original asteroid has been modified by artificial means. Most visually striking are: the 14 semi-transparent habitats dispersed across the Lodestone, the large docking facility, and the seemingly random warren of tunnels snaking their over the surface. While the massive dock built directly into the surface is impressive due to its sheer size, it's the habitats that catch onlookers' eyes. They take on a wide range of shapes and the fact that they were designed with a clear disregard for conventional architecture and mathematics is often the first clue a visitor gets about the unknown origins of this station. Discovery The Lodestone was discovered in 3111 by a young Velan captain from the remaining group of explorers in the House, in a location that would place it in the 0111 coordinates on the current sector map. Locating the station was the result of a series of highly risky drills down courses that shouldn’t have lead anywhere. In fact, when she first arrived in system her crew was convinced they’d suffered a drive failure and were stranded in an empty system containing only a single large asteroid. It wasn’t until the crew flew in for a close scan that they noticed the surface was littered with structures of non-human origins. When the station was powered up, it was discovered that the station projects star-like gravity into meta-dimensional space, allowing ships to lock onto it. However, this should not have been active when it was found, and to this day it is still unknown how the Velan captain managed to lock her spike drive onto the “empty” sector. Origins According to many engineer’s best guesses, the facility was not destroyed or abandoned but methodically shut down by its original builders. These theories are given credibility by the fact that no physical remains of the previous civilization, beyond the general structures, have been found. The only other clues as to the original builder of the Lodestone come from the early phases of exploration, when people were starting to find systems and turn them back on. There were a few moments when the VI first came back online when the voices and readout were entirely incomprehensible. Almost immediately, the computers auto-translated the UI to the readers' native languages and upon further investigation all of the computers data storage had been completely wiped of any clues about the original builders and settings. A number of the initial crew’s reports included mentions of “feeling unsettled and having a sensation of being observed” but in follow up interviews the crew was unable to explain why. Tales still exist to this day of sections of the station being haunted and that the original inhabitants never left, but at this point it is nothing more than folklore and superstition. Origin of the Name Lodestone got its name from a peculiar property that was noticed shortly after discovery. When pieces of Lodestone are removed, they express a mild magnetic-like pull back towards their place of origin - no matter how far away it is. This lead many to utilize it as a form of ‘compass’ to carry around. Even though knowing the location of Lodestone in real space does not help locate it through drivespace, it has become a cultural representation of all Pyxis ships having part of their home with them, calling them back. History The Lodestone was in a state of disrepair when it was first found in 3111, the passage of time degraded wires, circuits, buildings, and micro asteroids had punched holes in the habtitats while their shielding was powered down. Much of the damage was superficial, but the extent of the damage had lead to many critical failures. It took Pyxis engineers the better part of 2 years to repair one habitat, explore the structure, and find the fusion power system to turn it back on. At this point, members of the House started to call it home. In 3115, Pyxis exploring the internal structure of the Lodestone found the primary control room and located what they believed to be controls for some sort of drive system. It wasn’t until 3120 that the Lodestone’s “drive system” was activated again for the first time after it’s long slumber. During this time Pyxis engineers and navigators placed sticky notes on the different buttons that they think they know the function of - many have question marks, while some have a simple "DON’T PRESS" written on them. Since that time, repairs and retrofitting has been ongoing. Currently only 2 of the total 14 habitats have been repaired, and large portions of them are still uninhabited. A spaceport was constructed between the two habitats, and a number of private docks have been added just outside the noble district of the Event 1 dome, these are the only structures that have been added to the moon's surface that weren’t already present. Population Of the 14 habitats, only 2 are currently suitable for permanent occupation. Despite the legendary Pyxis ability to adapt to sub-optimal situations, the retrofitting of the habitat has been much slower than predicted due numerous challenges, including the strange engineering of the habitats, as well as the fact that the gravity on the Lodestone isn't always constant. Much of the Lodestone seems to vary it's gravity on a minute to minute basis and if the drive system is active this effect is much stronger., typically the gravity is between 0.55 and 0.75G. Even with 2 areas permanently habitable the current predictions have the maximum population on the Lodestone at around 2 million. This is, of course, theoretical since of the House Pyxis' total size is 341,009 members and only 15% of them are on the Lodestone at any given time. This 15% is mostly a mix of the young and old, Seekers hoping for a Discovery within the Lodestone, and full-time crew assigned to the station. Climate The climate on the Lodestone is controlled by the station itself. While the engineering teams have found the air purifier and water filtration systems, they have not found the corresponding controls to override the system.Outside, there is no atmosphere but inside and in the habitation areas, the station creates a suitable environment for its inhabitants. Even in crowded hangar bays or a packed bar, the air and temperature are always eerily perfect from the perspective of everyone in the room. Once the habitats Event 1 and Horizon A were repaired, the habitats themselves began generating a light that is almost indistinguishable from natural sunlight. The lighting system mimic a day/night cycle that runs for 21/10 hours where the light is bright during the day and dimmed during the night. The light is created and emanates directly from the interior surface of the habitat. This allows the for the streets to be free of additional safety lighting during the night cycle. Districts and Areas of Interest As mentioned previously, the Lodestone currently has two habitable habitats in use. While others are being surveyed for the suitability of repairing, Habitats Event 1 and Horizon A are fully functional and are the base of operations for House Pyxis. In addition to the two repaired habitats there are internal docks, a spaceport and the Labyrinth''.'' Bio-Dome Event 1 Event 1 is the first of two habitable areas on Lodestone and is divided into four distinct districts. Of all 14 habitats, Event 1 was the only one spherically shaped, making its structure easiest to understand and therefore easiest to repair. Initial settlement of the Bio-dome started in the center most structure (later becoming the seat of government, the Council of Cardinal Directions), the largest skyscraper reaching and joining to the top of the Bio-dome, from that point the Pyxis people expanded the surrounding areas sectioning off into Districts Pyxis has elected to repair, retrofit and reuse the existing structures within the dome rather than build new ones. As a result, most of the buildings appear to be distinctly non-human. There are very few traditional skyscrapers, and the buildings are generally inconsistent and non-uniform in shape and size. North District For those Pyxis nobles who have family homes, or no longer use their ship as their home the North District is nearly a full residential area. There are upscale restaurants and lounges in the North end and a commercial thoroughfare where many fine goods such as clothing, etc can be purchased. Example Points of interest: * Astra Deorsum: The building that was re-purposed for this establishment is a large rounded arch with entrances on either side. The middle section of the arch is made from a transparent material that lets light through from above, is transparent when looking down from above, but is opaque when looking up from below. The entrance ways are adorned with red carpets and gold trim and have sweeping moving walkways heading up to the upper class eatery that exists in the transparent section of arch. At the base of the entrance way is number of doorways that lead to individual virtual reality suites. The main eatery itself has a number of levels, the upper most level has a collection small and large booths for patrons that want privacy, where as the middle and lower levels have free setting areas and be easily rearranged for large groups if required. * The Lion's Den Gymnasium: Located on one of the many walkways within the Noble District, The Lions Den Gymnasium provides a convenient location for any noble person who wishes to stay fit and in shape. The front of the gym is mainly windowed, displaying all manner of high technology exercise machinery. This serves a dual purpose of giving the patrons something to look at while they work out, and passes by checking up to see who is keeping themselves in top shape. Above the windows, the facade is a bright coloured visage of some feline alien predator pouncing. Owned and run by Seeker Pyxis Romani Christine, the staff maintain on hand equipment and clothing for any noble who desires to workout at anytime, anyday. At the rear of the gym, away from the windowed front is a boxing ring and equipment for those who wish to delve into full contact fighting. East District A mix of permanent stores and open market areas with temporary stalls that can be moved in a hurry if needed. This district is likely the one that outsiders and tourists would know the best as there are eateries and pubs that cater to visitors. Ask a Pyxis and they’ll tell you where the really good places are. The Trilliant Ring have installed themselves in this district in the most spiky (trill) building in the area. A.C.R.E also has a presence here in a wave-y building that looks like it shouldn’t be standing at all. Example Points of interest: * The Bazaar: '''In the area closest to the docks, a collection of stalls and shops have taken up residence in a hexagonal shaped building. Due to the proximity of the docks this building has built up over time with shops and tented market stalls. The shops and stalls are littered all over the building, including on the walls, because in this strange hexagonal structure, gravity always points away from the centre, meaning you can walk on the walls, floors and ceilings (although no one wants to push their luck and build a shop up there). The tenants buy and sell from anyone passing through, and as a result of these industrious few, a microculture has formed between them and the docks. It is common for the owners or employees to head to the docks when ships arrive to participate in a cargo auction, sending their purchases back to the market. Often the ingredients bought from new ships arriving (or regular traders) turn into food - often experimental - to be sold back to the crews of the ships. South District Directly opposite the nobles residential area in the North, the south boasts the housing areas of Freeman and House Pyxis serfs. Curiously, or alarmingly, depending who you speak to, the South includes a closed off sub-district with guards to protect residents from the aliens who reside within (the inside is more or less identical to the non-alien side, and the guards are actually there to protect the aliens from non-Pyxis humans). According to House Pyxis, the aliens in this district are friendly and non aggressive. The South has a workmanlike, lived-in feel, with simple bars and gathering places. The restaurants here serve affordable, hearty, uncomplicated meals to the District. Points of interest: * '''The Comet's Tale: '''Large well-kept bar with wide array of spirits and blue-collar fair. Patchwork, upcycled industrial aesthetic, decorated with the more visually interesting scraps and parts scavenged from throughout the Lodestone. Numerous media feeds ranging from news and sports to classic cinema are displayed on a veritable menagerie of devices through the establishment. Occasional Live music by small local acts, as well as standard Pyxis spoken word events and regular gaming circles. Favourite Haunt of Verdigris Pyxis Tals Jean-Antoine. * '''The Broken Keel: '''Hidden between a couple of the larger structures in this district resides a saloon bar. The exterior is drab and uninviting and a flickering neon sign of a broken boat flashes above the doorway. Inside the the heavy doors the interior is dimly lit at all times, smoke hangs from the ceiling as patrons come to unwind. The main bar, located just after the entrance doors is the first thing people see, followed by booth seating which takes up much of the floor space within the bar. Synthwave music plays in the background while the patrons gather and talk. The bar is favored by those who just want to find a quiet place, away from the public eye. West District A lively area full of favoured Pyxis entertainments, this area caters to thrill-seekers, psi-ball enthusiasts, and patrons of the arts. Many younger Pyxis pass their time here. Points of interest: * '''Distortion Arena: '''The home of the Lodestone Longshots, and a something of a hot topic within the Psiball community. The arena was deliberately built on the most gravitationally unstable location the Pyxis could find - when the Lodestone activates it’s drive it’s not uncommon for this area to lose its gravity. On a normal day the gravity varies from step to step by up to -/+15% of the rest of the station, and these abnormalities in the gravity field can shift around at random. * '''The Bootleg: '''Deeply hidden in the lower parts of the entertainment district lays the Bootleg a club for the not so gentlefolk. If you are searching for a more rugged kind of entertainment this is where you will find it.The club itself has many forms of entertainment to offer some of which are frowned upon in more polite society, like the betting on if certain Pyxis ships will return from their chosen journey or not. The mostly unrestrained consumption of recreational drugs of its patrons often results in confrontations between them. These “disagreements” can be resolved safely inhouse in the fighting ring with a simple fists-only fight, onto which bets would promptly be called.Many a parallel and connection has been drawn between this club and the Keelside, but none ever proven. * '''The Corona Cosmicum: '''An exquisite house with the appearance of a baroque castle made from white marble, with wide landscaped gardens houses an exclusive establishment for the nobility of the Lodestone and their guests. Only a limited number of permanent patrons willing to donate the most humble fortune, assist in keeping the beauty of the Cosmicum in pristine condition. These patrons wear a small golden brooch with a black stone, inlaid with a shimmering image of a nebula.The requirements to becoming a patron are twofold: being filthy rich and having good manners. The inside of the Corona Cosmicum boasts a robust art gallery with pictures and sculptures. There are multiple private areas for patrons amusement: a smoking lounge, a “Last Houses of Illix” and games lounge, a lounge for trading stickers, a ballroom where exclusive events are held, a restaurant, a fencing arena and a shooting gallery. The domed landscaped gardens have real vegetation, a small lake and an artificial sky canopy that has been designed to simulate day and night cycles, temperature, weather and seasons. Thus allowing guests to walk in a cool summer breeze near the lake, or trek through deep, fluffy snow. Weddings and other special occasions are often celebrated in the gardens under a rococo style pavilion. The Corona Cosmicum has a strict dress code, allowed are suits, dresses, dress uniforms and traditional cultural garments of high quality. Carrying armor or weapons outside of the shooting gallery or fencing arena is forbidden. The only on-person weapons allowed are those worn by the Cosmicum’s security: well trained House Reticulum duelists, bodyguards or retired Aquila Marines and Pyxis Rangers. Habitat Horizon A Horizon A is the second habitation structure Pyxis set about repairing. It was selected due to its proximity to Event 1 despite its odd, serpentine structure resembling two interconnected letter S's. Farming District A hydroponics area taking up a large amount of space in Horizon A, divided into equally sized plots of land ‘fields’ with environmental systems that can be changed and isolated from each other, allowing the growth of many different crops/trees in many different environments. There is also a large irrigation system underneath the hydroponics area that provides water to the fields, as well as a system to automatically control the nutrients that each field receives (each according it their needs). A useful by-product of the hydroponics area is the fact that it produces a lot of oxygen and clean water for the Lodestone. Points of interest: * '''The Hive Towers: '''Within the district, there are several high but narrow towers with large, geodesic balloon-like structures spanning the space between them. The Towers act as a nursery and are home to many insects in the small farms located on the towers and in the balloons; bees - for honey and pollination, Drourri Moths, Ramessu Hives, Lirlit Larva and Mealworms. An insect that is useful or can be used as a ingredient can be found in one of these towers as long as it is below a certain size. Most of the work on these is done by the farmers traversing the outside of the towers in open gridded elevators hanging from the top. * '''The Reservoir: A large body of water contained within the Lodestone. More than that, it’s a living ecosystem that helps purify air, waters crops and animals and is home to a myriad of aquatic life. Many of the fish dishes popular among the Pyxis started because of the species caught in this body of water. : The supply is vast, estimated at at least 50 trillion litres of water. It is moved throughout the ship using a native water system (which like all things on the Lodestone sometimes defy logic), and for the most part is a closed system. On the outside of the ‘Stone is port that leads directly to the Reservoir, and all indications show that in an emergency, more water can be added in the form of ice by way of the chute. * 'The Lodestone Lepidopterist Society: '''This facility serves the Hive Towers as a secondary breeding, housing, and research facility specifically for different species of butterfly and moth. The society houses information on around 180,000 different varieties of moth and butterfly, with the capability to synthetically breed and crossbreed them. When the Drourri Moth became popular with the culinary world of House Pyxis, it was the LLS who helped create a sustainable population. The LLS is popularly known among Lodestone Longshot’s fans for creating the “Longshot Lepid”, a synthetically crossbred moth-butterfly hybrid in the Lodestone Longshot’s black and blue. Industrial District Large-scale factories and smaller workshops make a variety of goods in this district. Points of interest: * '''The Kymay Candy Corporation: '''Owned by the Kymay family it was founded in 3128, in a repurposed, renovated factory building that already existed on the Lodestone. It is the biggest candy factory on the Lodestone, with 575 employees. All the ingredients for their products are imported from off world, by their own fleet of Bulk Freighter and Free Merchant Ships and 90% of their goods are exported to other worlds in the sector. Produces Znygbas, Aquila Centuri-O’s, Candied Canopy, Smoked Sugar Bars, Songberry Ice Cream, Helon Stones and Sparkle Gum. * '''Kymay Shoe Works: '''Also owned by the Kymay family it was founded not much later in 3134. Therefore multiple new factory halls were raised in time, after demolishing some older much to small buildings. With 230 employees it is the biggest shoe factory on the Lodestone today. They specialize in making sturdy high quality safety shoes and boots for workers and the Space Ranger Corps. * '''Pyxtech Manufactory: '''An area within the district that is taken over by smaller workshops. Each shop is home to the masters and apprentices of their crafts where they produce, modify, and repair unique or rare items. This area is the best place to go when there is a need for custom work on equipment or a need for a vital part of any ship repaired. The craftspeople in this area are in constant competition to be the best of all. * '''Abysmalus Manufactorum Hall: '''A building complex owned by the Abysmalus family this complex is built around multiple courtyards, with connecting walkways with a crane and transport system for transferring equipment in, out and between the courtyards. Inside these buildings themself there are many workshops, locked storerooms, laboratories and cleanrooms. All these have their own atmospheric control, airlocks and air recycling units. These facilities are also available for rent by individuals when machinery, laboratory equipment, or environmental controls are needed, that are too expensive or complicated to work with on their own. The cleanrooms and fine- tuned environmental controls have attracted a few high class cooks and confectioners to set up their workspaces to craft their finest creations. * '''Primary Refit Foundry: '''A series of a large factories and warehouses that produce mechanical goods such as vehicles, machinery, basic ship parts, basic repair tools, and simple manufacturing equipment. These goods are used to repair and maintain the Lodestone and are available for sale to the general public on the Lodestone, the House and the rest of the sector. They are operated and owned by the main government body of the Lodestone, and are meant to allow the Lodestone to repair and operate without outside help/aid (other than raw materials), as well as a method to earn House Pyxis money. Paperwork District A cheeky reference to the business area of Horizon A, this District houses the administration and offices of some public servants. Points of interest: * '''Eris Park: '''One of the few open green spaces on the Lodestone this park is covered in fast growing Yellow Mosswood Trees. This along with the few fountains and an open grass area intended for recreational sports is intended to provide relief for the stressed workers of the District. The fast growing nature or the Yellow Mosswood Trees make regular harvest possible as well as needed, which comes in handy for the local papermill. * '''Eduard Khil Mill: '''The only reason this mill exists is to provide paper for the Paperwork District. It pulls its pulp from the trees felled in Eris park, the cast offs and organic waste from the hydroponic gardens as well as imported wood from other places. * '''Special Forms Bureau: '''This part of the district is the biggest recipient of the paper produced by the Eduard Khil Mill. Its propose is the printing, filling out, and archiving of forms for special occasions and correspondence. In recent years its main occupation has been the conversion of forms for the High Church. * '''The Archive: '''This office is dedicated to the archiving and keeping of flight plans and planned expeditions. It exists as a place for captains to submit proposed plans for expeditions so that they can later be found while underway. Any Pyxis captain wanting to maintain a form of insurance on their ships should be careful to always submit such plans before departure. * '''Library Area: '''This area of the centrifuge hosts the libraries and archives that hold the information of House Pyxis, as well as house records. The libraries and archives are a central location that any member of House Pyxis can go to search for information that the house has recorded or recovered, as well as the location of the map of the sector that House Pyxis has been collecting since its creation. This the area that Pyxis scholars would be conducting research for any new meta-dimensional lanes. * '''Administrative Area: '''This area was planned and built when it became clear that there needed to be a central area to plan the expansion of the Lodestone and to coordinate all of the different projects on the Lodestone. This was decided when the teams from four different projects all arrived to do work at the same place on the same day. It was dealt with warmly and smoothly, and all of the people involved planned a large party that they remembered for a long time. Nevertheless it highlighted the need for further cooperation in the planning for each project. Currently it holds most of the administrative offices of the Lodestone and anything that needs to be organised can be done here. Keelside Located in part of the unrepaired / uninhabited parts of this habitat, the underside of the ‘Stone, this is where you are mostly likely to find any slightly shady elements of society. Points of interest: * '''The Curie Point: '''Sitting near and in Keelside this black market often shifts its position and structure to avoid raids or “government” control. This allows many illegal business to flourish, buying and selling stock under the hand from the ships docking in the ports “above”. Here the government doesn't have much power but on the inside the different stalls are often controlled by different criminal elements. * '"Government Offices" '''One of the more popular drug dens among the seedier elements on the Lodestone. Dealing in some of the most illegal narcotics in the sector, the den is officially a criminal element that the Wardens are looking into. The Wardens, of course, have bigger problems than dealing with a single drug den, and have mostly put uprooting it on the backburner for the time being. As a result, the “Government Offices” focus on not gaining too much notoriety, being spread mainly through word of mouth among dealers and their customers. The Centrifuge A series of tall, narrow cylindrical buildings that extend from the surface to the top of the habitat, touching it in places, they contain most of Pyxis research and academia facilities. So named for its spiralling outer transport, notorious for being a bit nauseating to the uninitiated. The centrifuge also contains one of the few known entrances to the Labyrinth. Docks Internal dock This is an existing dock that was built into the moon itself, but all the docks are designed for an unknown types of ships, and we can’t work out how they function or how to retrofit them. As a result this dock is still mostly unrepaired. Pyxis Owned Docks Pyxis have built many small docks round both habitats, each large family has its own dock for themselves and their guests, and some larger companies have built there own docks as well. Points of interest: * '''Typhoon Trading Port: '''Once a private dock for the Typhoon family, Guidepost Pyxis Typhoon Phi expanded the family dock into one of the largest and most profitable cargo ports on the Lodestone. Using the intimate knowledge of resource allocation and spacefaring necessities she acquired aiding with the formation of the Astro Caching Network during her youth (as well as a large sum of her husband’s family wealth as startup cash), Phi dominated the economic and political climate of the Lodestone for several years, amassing vast supplies of wealth and influence as the Port exponentially grew. However, the call of adventure soon came to her and her husband once again, and the two left the management of the port to Phi’s trusted aids and the Wardens she had befriended during her stay. The loss of it’s matriarch did nothing to slow down the business of the port though, and it continues to be a profitable success to this day. The bustling trade port is said to have been inherited by Phi’s son when she disappeared several years ago, but he has strangely not yet appeared to survey the fortune he now owns. * '''WLG: '''The WLG is short for Wolfman Logistics Group, which is owned by the Wolfman family and was founded in 3136. Primarily WLG was founded to support the Kymay Candy Corporation and the Kymay Shoe Works, but the constant rising demand to transport goods from and to the Lodestone, and free cargo space brought a new opportunity to expand their business.With a fleet of freighters in different sizes, WLG provides the companies on the Lodestone the best service to transport their wares. Spaceport The primary space port that used for everything else, situated between the two active habitats and forms a connection between the two. Points of interest: * '''Outer Observation Area: '''Near the entrances of the spaceport and the internal dock is an outcropping out of the hard rock of the Lodestone. Over time this outcropping has been hollowed out, extended and divided, systems have been added and the internal structure reworked more then once. This gave it a somewhat strange look from the outside as it's a strange hive-like mixture of rock, metal, and glass with sensors and antenna sticking out in more than one place. Part of this structure has been taken over by the Space Traffic Control Center while the remainder serves as a public viewing area for the busy port that is the Lodestone. Over time the outliers of the Bazaar have branched into this Observation space. In general ,it serves as a first call for tourists disembarking their ships and in general a place to hang out in the evenings and get a drink with friends. Lodestone Security Headquarters Security HQ is built close to the exit of the spaceport, and due to the small size of the population on Lodestone it also doubles as the customs office. Captured criminals are kept here until they are tried or get further processed before deportation to the Imperial Corrections Facility Gleipnir. The Pyxis Space Rangers Corps also maintains a small recruiting office inside this facility. The overall strength of the Lodestone security is about 500 men and women, working in three shifts. If more security is needed on the Lodestone, some the ranger units which patrolling the surroundings and protecting the Lodestone can be ordered back. The Echo Bureau A building that at times seems to be made up out of more lockers, containers and storerooms than walls or other rooms. It is often the first call at port for any member of a Pyxis crew, as this is where Echos can be commissioned to deliver packages as well as the main place for these packages to be stored for when a ship cannot be reached. The Labyrinth This is the collection of tunnels that snake around the inside of the moon, any attempt to map them has failed, they don't appear to go in any direction that makes sense, and they seem to change on a day to day basis. One instance had 2 exploration teams arriving in the same connecting tunnel, with one group on the roof, the other on the floor. Another had a team of explorers travel down towards gravity's pull only to then find themselves back on the surface again. Some have found one corridor that stretched on for miles until it looped back on itself. And a number of explorers have entered and never returned. The internal structure contains all the core systems of the moon, the fusion power system, the water management system, gravitation controls, as well as the drive system and the control system. Once we’ve found the areas we placed beacons down that we could use to trace a path back to it, regardless as to how the tunnels have changed. Some people who regularly go to one or more of the locations are somehow now able to find their way to each location without using the beacons. They have no idea idea why they can find the path, just subconsciously know the way they need to go in order to reach the destination. The Drive System The Lodestone Houses a drive system that is as magnificent as it is inscrutable. After the Lodestone was brought online, control systems were found on the station and after careful consideration (and some blind luck) House Pyxis managed to operate the Lodestone's first shift, "moving" it from one sector coordinate to another. Consoles used for the continued operation of the drive are often littered with notes, scribbles, and signage of varying specificity, ranging everything from detailed lists of observed results, to question marks and bold-type "Do Not Touch" warnings. Ultimately, no one knows exactly how it works or what it is. Observations suggest that the drive system does not physically move the station, but instead somehow redirects the local drive courses to point towards the Lodestone, or otherwise manipulates or relates to drive space in a manner that allows for this apparent effect. The new coordinate cannot already be occupied by a gravity well sufficient for spikedrive jumps, and the Lodestone itself appears to act as a gravity well for this manner, though its actual measured gravity is appropriate for its small size. For example, the drive was activated to "move" from sector coordinates 0603 to 0604; the drive courses in the systems adjacent to 0604 now point towards the Home system instead of the previous empty coordinate, where as all coordinates adjacent to 0603 now point to empty space where previously they pointed to Home. This process appears seamless from both departure and arrival locations, and crew observations by those who have jumped to or from the Lodestone during one of these operations are sparse, unremarkable, and/or inconclusive. No ships have been lost by attempted to jump to or from the Lodestone in mid "shift", and the timing and odds of arriving at the old or new locations before the procedure has completed are a subject of active study. The Lodestone does not appear require fuel, and in any case has never been "refueled" in any manner since discovery. However, the drive does appear to have a significant, strictly timed cool down period, and can only be operated in an equally strict window of time in a cycle, regardless of the most recent use of the drive. Understanding of this behavior is a primary focus of many research projects, as learning to use the drive more liberally would prove strategically useful. Category:House Pyxis Category:Deep Space Stations